Fright
Fright is the hidden main antagonist in Fredbear's Fright. "Sweet dreams, nightguard." ~Fright (Presumably) after assembling himself. Appearance Fright is a misshapen and deformed animatronic composed from elements of the other animatronic attractions from Fredbear's Fright. It sports Mousiki's right forearm, clock, left hand, and head, although the face is notably damaged and caved in. SpringBonnie's torso, right hand, and left forearm are also present, along with Fredbear's left thigh, hat and feet. The endoskeleton appears to be from either Prototype or Scrapped FredBear, although no elements of either of the Hand Puppets factor in to Fright's appearance. It is unknown where its nose comes from. It’s possible it could come from Phone Guy, but many people doubt it is true. Behaviour Fright is encountered for the first and only time during Night 4. Once 1 AM passes all other activate animatronics will disappear and Fright will appear in CAM 6. It is able to enter the Office through both the left door and the right vent, although there are no sound cues to indicate it's movement. The player needs to watch both CAM 7 and CAM 4B to track it's location and then close the corresponding entrance. Fright will also appear in the left door and can be spotted if the player uses the light, however this gives a very small window of opportunity to close the door before it enters the office. It is much safer to close the left door if Fright can be seen in CAM 7, rather than waiting for it to reach the door first. Failing to defend against Fright in time will cause it to jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 4, Fright will jumpscare the player and a cutscene starts. This is a scripted event and it is not possible to avoid this. Being jumpscared by Fright at any time before 6 AM still results in a game over as normal. The player then continues on to Night 5. Trivia *Phone Guy states during the Night 4 phone call that Prototype had done something terrible, hinting Fright's appearance in this night. At the end of the call, you can hear some kind of growl, implying that Fright killed the Phone Guy. **Despite that fact that Fright must have existed before the events of Night 4 in order to attack Phone Guy, all the animatronics that make up its parts are still intact during the beginning of Night 4. **This phone call indicates that Prototype may have been the one to build Fright, and that it used it's own endoskeleton as the base. *Fright is one of two animatronics to have two separate jumpscares, the other being Dismantled SpringBonnie. *Fright is very similar to Ennard from Sister Location, who is also an amalgamation made up of parts from all of the other animatronics fused together. *Fright is the only animatronic not to have been an intended attraction at Fredbear's Fright. *Fright is the only animatronic unavailable during Custom Night. Gallery Fright_cam7.png|Fright on CAM 7 Fright cam 4b.png|Fright on CAM 4B Fright jumpscare.gif|Fright's jumpscare. Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Fright's jumpscare after 6 AM Fright 1.PNG|Fright as seen in the extras menu Category:Prototypes Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Night 4